Bloody Justice
by Elle Werner
Summary: The victim could feel his body trembled violently in fear. It was his entire fault, if he did know that the man was crazy and was a psycho, he wouldn't ever involve with him. Hell, he didn't even want to know his name! Turning his head around, he sucked his breath when he saw the sharp, evil, crazy glint in his captor's eyes. Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot.
1. Prologue

Bloody Justice

Beta'd chapter by: The Little Nut

Edited: May 29th 2013.

* * *

**Prologue**

_April 18, 2012._

_22:23 PM – Shin Makoku High School, Tokyo, Japan._

A lone figure was running through the empty hallways of Shin Makoku High School. The figure, male, was panting. His breath was harsh and coming out in short puffs. Looking back, he could clearly see a pair of legs dashing at an unbelievable speed.

Forcing his already tired legs to move, the man's frantic heart almost stopped – in fact it did stop for a second – when an arm, a long and strong one, wrapped around his neck and forced him to stop.

"Well, well, well…" the dark figure grinned, his face hidden in the darkness. "Looks like I got a very big prey today." He chuckled and kicked the man harshly behind his knees to make him kneel on the cement floor.

Dropping with a loud noise thud, the victim could almost feel his knees shatter when they collided against the hard cement floor. He grunted in pain. However, his grunts stopped as he cried in anguish when the man dug one heel into his back, while the other leg stepped forcefully onto his arm, rendering him unable to move.

"D-Don't ki-kill m-me…" he begged. Begged to the heartless man on top of him.

But, he merely got evil chuckles thrown at him.

The victim could feel his body tremble in fear. He could feel his body shake almost violently. It was his entire fault. If he knew that this man was _crazy_ and a _psycho_, he wouldn't have gotten involved with him. Hell, he didn't even want to know his name! Turning his head around, he sucked his breath when he saw the sharp, evil and crazy glint in his captor's eyes.

"P-Please, S—!" He was about to apologize when the captor's leg, that stepped on his arm, moved to send a hard kick on his skull. "Ugh!" He grunted again. His arm was throbbing, his head was pounding and he could feel his heart crush under the harsh pressure from the heel on his back.

"'Please' what?" The man in the shadow laughed madly. "Please forgive me?" He snorted before his dark eyes glinted dangerously. "Don't give me that crap!" He suddenly snapped. His eyes were red in anger and his face was twisted in rage.

"I'm sor—!" The word was stopped with a swift, solid kick to the head. A satisfying crack was produced from kick. The victim cried in pain.

"Bullshit!" He roared. "Don't give me all that bullshit!" The captor balled his fists. "You shitfaces only know how to bully people and call people names! People like you don't deserve to live! People like you should die! Die in the name of justice!"

The man in black gave a final cry of fury before he dug into his jacket pocket and took out a six-inched long knife. The silver blade glinted in the moonlight that shone through the glass window of the empty school building. Glaring at the man who was muttering strings of apologize, he smirked before he bid a final goodbye.

"Face hell." The man in black said as he stabbed repeatedly where the skin and the flesh met with the heart.

In the midst of struggling for his life, at one moment, the victim's hand caught the captor's sleeve and pulled out a button. However, he dropped the button when the man gave him one last stab and twisted the sharp blade inside his flesh.

A loud scream was heard before it went silent in a few minutes. The silence broke when the captor released the dead man's back and head and retrieved his bloody knife. Without him knowing it, the button of his sleeve had rolled to the far corner, hidden from his sight.

He grinned.

Licking the victim's blood clean from the blade, the murderer whispered his famous dictum.

"JUSTICE IS DONE."


	2. Chapter 1

Bloody Justice

Beta'd Chapter by: The Little Nut

Edited: May 29th 2013

* * *

**Chapter 2: Detective from Germany**

_April 21, 2012._

_09:00 AM – The Headquarters of Federal Criminal Office Police (Bundeskriminalamt, BKA), Wiesbaden, Germany._

A deafening silence was hanging around the oval table in the dark room. Most of the officers focused on the moving pictures that were currently being played by a projector. There were grunts and murmurs as the high-ranking officers and low-ranking officers watched the gruesome images of murder victims. Some of the victims lost their limbs and some were cut haphazardly.

The screen shots stopped at the latest victim, who was a boy in his teens with about 10 to 14 stab wounds on his back, right at the heart. There were also some damages made to his skull. In addition, the victim's right arm and back were spotting a few purple and black bruises from the hard, strong forces. Beside the victim's head was an odd sentence written in blood-like colour that was identified as the victim's own blood, '_**JUSTICE IS DONE**_'.

The light flickered on and loud sighs were heard.

A man in his thirties stood from his chair at the head of the table and moved to the front where the screen was. Strolling slowly but confidently, the man in complete police uniform, that spotted four gold stars on each of the shoulder patch, cleared his throat as he stopped just before the white screen and stood upright next to the victim's picture.

"We've received a call from National Police Agency of Japan." The grade A16 officer started and eyed the faces to make sure that he still had their full attention. When he was sure that he had the attention he wanted, he nodded in satisfaction. "There have been a series of murder cases that involve students from Shin Makoku High School."

There were murmurs among the officers.

Pointing to the frozen picture, he frowned and his eyebrow twitched. "This is the fourth victim who was murdered. The victim was from the same school- Shin Makoku High School." He paused as his blue eyes turned cold and hard. "Victim was a second-year student, Kanazawa Ren. Forensic reports spotted several bruises on his right forearm and back; also a crack on his skull. A blunt, hard and strong pressure that we assume are the murderer's legs might have caused them. But the main cause of this murder was the twelve acute, deadly stabs aimed at the victim's heart from the back. The weapon is believed to be a kitchen knife with a six-inch long blade. However, the Japanese forces couldn't find any evidence and the murderer had made sure that the area was clean of any substantiation except for the victim's body."

A hand rose in question. A brown haired man, about twenty-five years old, stood from his seat at the right side of the table head. "Chief Director Gwendal von Voltaire, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, you may, Senior Councillor Conrart Weller."

The Police Senior Councillor Conrart Weller focused his trained, brown eyes on his superior as the two gold stars on each of his shoulder patch glinted due to the light. "I do understand this is a murder case but what I don't understand is what the motive behind this murder was?"

The dark long gray-haired man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his straight nose. "The motive is unknown. Each victim who was murdered didn't relate to each other but did have the same relation where all of them were spotted with a bloody sentence of '_JUSTICE IS DONE_' and also all of them were students at Shin Makoku High School. The National Police Agency of Japan still doesn't know about the justice this murderer is trying to convey. There were no traces or evidence left behind. There was no eyewitness also. What we know is this killer is very smart and intelligent. He isn't just some injudicious murderer."

Conrart nodded grimly. His eyes were hard and focused on the picture. Staring a hole in the word 'justice', the grade A14 officer clenched his fists. "Justice is done, huh?" he shook his head. "There's no such thing as bloody justice. This person is sick in the head."

"That may be the case," The man next to the brunet said in agreement. "Maybe he's a sick psycho who just enjoys killing people."

"Alford…" Conrart glanced sideway at the brunet with blue eyes who sported one gold star that indicated his rank as the Police Councilor and grade A13 officer.

"Anyway," Gwendal interrupted. "Japanese police force has a problem with these series of murder cases so they have asked for aid from our side. Our President of Police, President Shinou von Bielefeld is a friend of the Commissioner General of Japanese National Police Agency (NPA), who is known as Chief Daikenja."

"Daikenja? What kind of name is that?" a woman with red hair asked. Her bright blue eyes shone with intelligence. She was a grade A9 officer with one Silver Star.

The Police Chief Director shook his head. "No one knows his real name, Inspector Anissina. According to the trusted sources, he never mentioned his name publicly. Even President Shinou doesn't know his friend's name." he paused and sighed. "Back to the subject, our president has accepted this case and he wants us to cooperate with NPA."

Gwendal cleared his throat and glanced at the far corner of the room where a lone figure was standing with one of his hands on his slender but strong hip. The young man understood the signal and walked to the front where the dark gray-haired man was standing rigidly.

The young man was beautiful rather than handsome. His wavy, shoulder-length blonde hair swished with every step he made and his emerald green eyes shone with intellect and fire. Smirking, he halted just next to the taller, older man.

Many pairs of eyebrows rose at the newcomer.

"This is Detective Wolfram von Bielefeld," Gwendal introduced. "He's the youngest detective in our bureau and yet, he's the most intelligent undercover agent we've ever had."

"Sir, are you saying…?" Anissina raised her perfectly shaped red eyebrow.

Nodding his head, Gwendal said in a serious voice. "We'll send Detective Wolfram to the Japan to uncover this series of murder."

A few loud murmurs erupted in the soundproof room.

"Sir, are you sure you want to send Detective Wolfram?" a man with dark green hair asked. His dark gray eyes were hard. "He's too young. Why don't we send Detective Yozak Gurrier? He's more experienced in this field."

Wolfram could feel his eyebrow twitch at the comment but kept his mouth shut. He knew he was young – he was only 17 years old. He was the youngest in the headquarters of BKA. But hey! He did earn the title with great effort. He had not used his family influence – after all Shinou is his uncle and Gwendal and Conrart are his half-brothers – yet he climbed the stairs one by one using his own strength. Glaring at the dark green haired inspector, the young detective huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his uniform-clad chest.

"That's the point here, Inspector Berias," Gwendal explained and sent a warning glare at the young man next to him. "We'll send Detective Wolfram to Japan, more specifically, to the Shin Makoku High School as our undercover agent. He'll pretend as a transfer student and get to know the students there while he investigates this case. And Detective Yozak is not suited for a high school student's role."

"That hurts, Chief," murmured a young man in Conrart's age. A sturdy young man with bright orange hair and ocean blue eyes pretended to be hurt while leaning against the wall. "My heart is always young, you know."

"Yozak, please," Conrart interrupted, eyes hardening.

Yozak waved his hands in dismiss. "Oops! Sorry for interrupting, Captain."

"So the NPA suspects that the murderer is one of the students?" Alford asked, eyebrow rising in question. He decided to just ignore the disturbance.

"Not really but all the victims were students of Shin Makoku High School so they presume that possibly the murderer is among the students or maybe the staff members there. That's the only clue we have."

* * *

_April 22, 2012._

_10:54 AM – Shin Makoku High School, Tokyo, Japan._

A male student with blue uniform and white slacks walked through the hallway where the murder had just happened last Saturday. He stopped just where the murder took place. He stared at the blood and where the body was supposed to be. There were still some of the bloodstains and he could faintly read the words of '_JUSTICE IS DONE_' written on the hard, cement floor.

"Justice is done…" he chuckled as he shook his head. This person tried to bring his own justice but in a wrong way. And as a number one genius in his school, this glassed figure would find out the truth of the killer and his 'justice'. And for the three times he had failed and he would not fail this one case.

This would be the killer's final entertainment.

Just when his eyes glanced below the stairs near the corner where the murder took place, there was a shining object. He stared and walked to the object hastily. Crouching down, he grinned. It was a gold-button and it had some blood on it. Well, well, well… looked like the killer left something behind. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he gingerly took the familiar gold-covered button while making sure his fingers didn't touch the item.

The important evidence.

He grinned. Well, now, he knew _one vital thing_ about the serial killer.

"I wonder how Japanese police force did their job?" he shook his head, amusement clearly on his young face. "Maybe they assumed that the killer never left any evidence behind so they forgot to check thoroughly. But," he paused. "This isn't an excuse for them to just leave without investigating thoroughly."

He wouldn't give this piece of evidence to the police. He himself would find the source of the button and discover the identity of the real killer.

Smiling to himself, the male student walked away as his glasses glinted in knowledge. "Let's see, where this justice will bring you after I uncover your identity…" he paused and clenched the button in his palm, "_Maou_."


	3. Chapter 2

Bloody Justice

Beta'd chapter by: The Little Nut

Edited: May 29th 2013

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Japan, the Home of Tragedy**

_April 25, 2012._

_19.25 PM – Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan._

"We'll land soon, please shut off all your electrical devices."

The flight attendant's voice echoed in the aircraft. Wolfram clicked his tongue before he closed the crime document that he had been reading on his laptop. He then clicked on the start button before he selected the shut down button.

Waiting until the 'shutting down' process was complete, the blond-haired German looked at his right where the glass window was. He eyed the dark sky and looked down where he could already see the flickering of lights. He smirked.

"Welcome to Japan," he whispered quietly and closed the laptop when the shut down process was complete.

His emerald eyes shone with fire and excitement. He couldn't wait for solving the case. He had been solving hard cases – murder cases especially – and this one was calling for him to come and finish it off. He couldn't help but grin at the thought. The thought of discovering the identity of the killer made him suck his breath in thrill and his fingers twitch in anticipation.

He had read about the case. They called it, "Bloody Justice". For Wolfram, the case's name suited itself. The killer was acting as the God himself, as if they were doing a justice but it was actually a _bloody_ justice– just like the name itself; and it was far from justice itself.

Also, the killer was intelligent. He didn't just kill the person and left behind the traces and evidences just like some of the stupid, brainless murderers. These murders were planned and not even a speck of hair was found on the victims' bodies or at the murder places.

And, that was what he had read from the report that was sent from Japan.

"We've arrived at the Narita Airport, Japan. We thank you for taking a flight with us. Until we meet again next time in another flight."

He sighed as he heard the announcement and looked outside. The white light from the airport was clear and bright. Also, the airport, just like many other airports, was painted in a plain, boring white color. Waiting until the aircraft finally stopped moving, he then stood from his chair in the business cabin and packed his stuff from the overhead cabin.

After he was sure that he had all of his belongings, Wolfram walked through the aisle, heading to the door. He just nodded his head when the stewardess giving him a smile and wished him a good day. Walking out of the cabin, he inhaled the fresh air and smiled in relish.

Finally, he had arrived in Japan.

He then followed the other passengers to where the emigration gates were. He then lined up at the straight line of people and waited patiently until he was face to face with the emigration officer. After giving his passport and his police ID, the green-eyed teenager waited for the male officer to finish the record.

A minute later, the officer smiled at him and gave him back his passport and ID. He nodded his thanks and walked to where the arrival hall was with two suitcases in his hand. Okay, now the procedure with the airport was finished and at the moment, he had a case to investigate.

However, before that, he needed to find the representative from National Police Agency (NPA) of Japan. His superior, Chief Director Gwendal or his big brother had told him that one of the NPA's officers would be picking him at the airport and escorting him to his appointed house, where he would stay when he investigated the case.

Glancing around the crowd who were waiting for their beloved ones, Wolfram stopped his gaze when he saw a man in a dark-gray coat looking around for someone. Based on the man's clothing style and his body language, the young blond detective knew that the man was the representative from the NPA.

Smirking, he walked confidently to the man who was still glancing around. Stopping near the man, he greeted when the man's face was still facing the other side.

"Excuse me," he greeted in perfect Japanese, though there was a bit of German accent to it.

The man finally turned his head at him. His dark violet eyes looked down on him. Looking back up at the man, Wolfram assumed that the man was about twenty-one years old and he was tall, about Conrart's height. He also had a straight black hair that was styled a bit messy and his coal eyes covered with a pair of glasses.

Waiting for his greeting to be returned, the blond detective knew that the man was analysing him. He couldn't help it, he was too young for someone to be trusted with a hard and important case but he was capable and he was proud of his ability and his gifted brain.

After two minutes of staring contest, the man finally held his hand out and Wolfram placed his luggage on floor and shook the hand firmly.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'm Shibuya Shouri and I'm the representative from NPA. I work under Criminal Investigation Bureau." The man named Shouri introduced himself. "I believe that you're Detective Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

Wolfram nodded in acknowledgement. "It's fine. I've become used to that." he smirked. "Anyway, I'm Detective Wolfram von Bielefeld- the representative from BKA. Nice to meet you, Mr. Shibuya."

"Same to you," Shouri replied curtly. He then eyed the luggage and looked up at the teenager's eyes. "Do you need help with those? After all, I'll bring you to the apartment where you'll be staying during your time here."

"Yes, that would be great. My body has been sore, sitting for hours during the flight. It'll be a great help if you could lend a hand to lift one of the luggage bags." Wolfram said professionally. 'This man seems like a good person and he is very professional too.' He thought silently.

Shouri nodded, without any word. He took one of the suitcases and walked. "Follow me," he commanded. "My car is in this way."

Walking behind the stiff man, Wolfram glanced at his surroundings. There were many Japanese and foreigners. Figures. This was an international airport; of course, there were that many types of people. They then went out of the building and walked to the parking lot. Quietly, the green-eyed teenager followed the man in front of him and halted when Shouri stopped near the black sleek Mercedes Benz.

Raising his eyebrow, the young detective smirked. Sure, this man was too formal. Why couldn't he just drive a sports car like Porsche or maybe Ferrari or maybe Lamborghini? But then, he didn't know about this person's financial situation. But, from what he could see at the outside, this taller double black was fine in the matter of money. Shrugging his shoulders off, he invited himself in when Shouri asked for the baggage in his hand and told him to enter the car first.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Wolfram waited patiently until Shouri stepped into the car next to him and closed the door.

"We'll be heading to NPA headquarters first to report your arrival and after that we'll go to your place." Shouri informed as he inserted the key in the ignition and started the engine. The smooth sound of engine vibrated, indicating the fine engine before the car moved, leaving behind the airport.

* * *

_The same day._

_20.03 PM, Shibuya household, Tokyo, Japan._

The young boy, in his sixteenth year, sat on the couch in the living room as he watched his favorite game- baseball. The Red Sox was competing with its competitor from whatever its name was. He didn't mind about the other team since his eyes were only for Red Sox.

"Yes! That's it! Home run!" he cried in joy as he jumped from his chair and pumped his fist to the air. "Go, Red Sox! Go!"

A woman in her thirties chuckled light-heartedly. She smiled as she watched her youngest jumped around the living room in excitement. Shaking her head, her brown colored eyes flickered with love as she called for the teenager.

"Yuu-chan," her motherly voice echoed to the living room.

But, the boy was still basked in joy that he didn't hear his mother calling for him.

Again, Jennifer just chuckled. "Boys…" she sighed but still smiling. "Yuu-chan, enough with your baseball game! It's dinner time~!"

Snapping his head at his mother, the double black haired boy with the hugest, doe-like onyx eyes stared at the brown ones with smile before he grinned. "Just a minute, mom! I'll eat when this game is closing! It's only two minutes more!"

"Alright, alright. I'll wait for you at the dining table." Jennifer sighed as she turned around and walked to the dining table that was next to the living room. Preparing the rice and her famous curry, she then went to the kitchen cabinet and pulled two glasses for her son and herself.

Just when she poured a healthy service of orange juice, her youngest son was walking in her direction. The boy was grinning widely, showing his line of white teeth. Smiling, she put one of the glasses at Yuuri's place. "Have you finished watching the game?"

The teenager who was named Yuuri nodded his head. His baby soft hair swished with his movement while his huge eyes sparkled with stars. "Yes! And Red Sox won again!" he exclaimed proudly and sat on his chair.

Jennifer or her Japanese name, Miko, smiled and sat on her own seat. "That's great to hear, Yuu-chan. Do you want to be a professional?"

Yuuri nodded his head energetically. "Yes, I do! I've been practicing baseball since in middle school!"

"Good," the brunette smiled but then she sighed when she saw the two empty chairs.

The young teen glanced at the two chairs and raised his eyebrows. "Mom, where are Dad and Shouri?"

Miko shook her head. "Your father has a meeting."

"Meeting during night?!" Yuuri asked in disbelief. He knew his father has a higher ranking in National Police Agency but meeting at the late night? Crazy. Well, not really. He had been expecting that since his father was promoted to that position.

"Yes, he told me this morning and Shouri is escorting someone important. That is what he told me." Miko sighed again before she continued. "Anyway, let's just leave it. We should eat before the curry gets cold."

Yuuri nodded his head in understanding as he placed his hands together and muttered an, "Itadakimasu…"

.

.

.

_Somewhere in the depth of darkness…_

Behind the curtains, a certain person laughed darkly. He knew it. The NPA wouldn't be able to discover him. After all, he was the Maou and no one has ever seen his face except, of course, the victims. But, they are different. They are no longer able to tell or speak for themselves.

They are dead.

Humming in glee, the dark figure disappeared within the mist.

.

.

.

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?"

Miko's voice woke Yuuri up from his brief stupor. Smiling to his gentle mother, the Japanese boy nodded his head. "I'm fine, mom."

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan." The brunette chided gently.

The black haired boy just sighed quietly before he smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Mama."

"Good boy."


	4. AN

A/N:

I'm sorry this is not an update. I just want to inform you guys that, please do go to my profile and vote for the fic you want me to update next. The fic gets the most votes, will be updated first. The last, unfortunately will be updated when I feel like it. The fics are mixed in between my Kyo Kara Maou and Katekyo Hitman Reborn fics.

I'm getting lazy and I'll only update the fic that you want. So, bear in mind that if you don't vote...I'll consider that you don't me to update it.


End file.
